The present invention relates generally to power fuel oil burners.
Power fuel oil burners conventionally include a burner tube having a fuel dispensing nozzle therein, a burner housing having an air discharge opening communicating with the blast tube, a motor driven blower in the housing for providing combustion air to the blast tube, ignition electrodes disposed in the burner tube adjacent the fuel nozzle for igniting the fuel, and a fuel pump driven by the blower motor. The burner housing is typically made of a plurality of parts, either cast or sheet metal, that require assembly. It would be advantageous to provide a burner housing that is substantially integral, thereby improving rigidity and lowering the cost of manufacture and assembly.
A mounting flange is usually also provided around the burner tube by which the burner is mounted to a wall of the heating appliance, with the burner tube extending through an opening in the wall. It would be advantageous to provide a simplified structure for assembling the burner tube to the burner housing and to the mounting flange.
The burner tube often also incorporates a flamelock downstream of the flame that provides for advantageous alteration of the air flow in the vicinity of the flame. It would be desirable to provide an improved configuration of the flamelock that facilitates its assembly to the burner tube and that provides for adjustability of airflow therethrough.
The present invention provides the above discussed desirable advantages as well as other advantages that will be appreciated from the following description of the invention in the context of a preferred embodiment.